


Turtle Logic

by AKMars



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, personal philosophy, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look inside of Clyde's world...takes place during S1:  'The Red Team'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle Logic

Title: Turtle Logic  
Rating: G  
Characters: Clyde the Tortoise, Sherlock Holmes, Joan Watson  
Tags: character introspection, personal philosophy, humor, reptile POV

Notes: So this is my first (and most likely only) fic for the ‘Elementary’ fandom. I was talked into watching by a friend of mine from work and liked it so much I went and bought both seasons online. 

The character of Clyde has caught me and I admit without shame that I am an inveterate ‘Shell-lock’ fan. I only wish the writers would introduce him into more episodes as he is so enjoyable (at least to me, lol). For what this bit of nonsense is worth: enjoy!

**clydeclydeclydeclydeclydeclyde**

 

The world was upside down. The reptile wasn't sure how or why it had happened nor exactly when...but facts were facts; his reality _had_ been inverted. Although forward locomotion was apparently rendered moot, Clyde continued his attempts. Dogged perseverance had served him well in the past and turtle logic dictated that his strong, stumpy forelimbs keep paddling through the air until his objective had been achieved.

He didn’t know how long he’d been at it...artificial concepts like numbers and time were human constructs. Outward, tangible symptoms of _Homo sapiens’_ innate insecurity of their own existence. Why else would they make so much noise? Vocalizing long and loudly at electronic devices, machines, each other? The tortoise way was one of silent contemplation...of total phlegmatic acceptance of one’s circumstances and surroundings.

What _is_ , is what mattered...not what might or could be. Reality was the moment. Move to shelter, eat the greens, drink the water, bask in the sun....neat and simple. Was it any wonder Clyde would easily live to be a hundred while his frenetic, posturing housemates would be fortunate to see the age of seventy-five; perhaps eighty?

The tortoise breathed in and out, all four legs still moving. Closing his eyes for a moment, Clyde felt the world spin. He heard the _click_ of lacquered wood beneath his claws and lowered his beak to push against the floorboards of the brownstone. Lifting his head he looked up to see the male and female humans exchanging mouth noises as was their norm. Clyde caught a flash of green from the corner of his eye and began to make his ponderous way over to the pile of lettuce. An exploratory mouthful proved to be endive, a particular favorite of his and the tortoise munched away in happy relish.

The world provided, all any turtle had to do was be patient.

**_FIN_ **


End file.
